


Impulse IV - Show

by JoansGlove



Series: Just Joan [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: Further escapades of Joan and her Butch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ifitbelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitbelove/gifts).



> Happy birthday Ifitbelove - just a little someting to brighten your day ;D
> 
>  
> 
> As ever, with thanks to Duchess for her time and assistance

It was Drag Night down at Bazooka Burlesque. The place was packed with people of all stripes eager to be entertained by an outrageous procession of camp Kings and Queens.

The pretty cloakroom attendant flashed Joan an appreciative smile as she handed her the small stamped disc. Joan's outfit was a statement in muted elegance. Her grey trousers of softly draping alpaca, cinched at the waist with a brace of thin belts of real alligator, clung to the sensuous curve of her hips and she had chosen a halterneck of black Astrakhan that gleamed like coal. The delicate, tightly whorled pelt - so small that it was more of a breastplate - was held in place by the narrowest of silk laces crisscrossing her sinuous back, and its raw edges left no illusion that its previous owner had met a grisly and extremely untimely end. The miniature skin, subtly tailored as it was, failed to contain the tantalising swell of Joan's breasts and their exposed sides drew salacious stares from her fellow patrons.

 

The Hospitalities manager, a short, sturdy butch called Sam spotted her from across the floor and bustled over to greet her. Sam’s vintage sharkskin suit gleamed softly as she eased past a knot of businessmen and came to a halt in front of her. “Good to see you again, Joan,” she beamed.

She flashed an anxious smile in response. “I’m not too late am I?” Originally intending to meet up with Lee for an early dinner before the show, Joan had been required to work an extra half-shift to cover yet another staffing crisis at the prison.  Joan was beyond irritated but hoped that as Lee was MC that night, masquerading under her alter ego of Ernest Beaversmith, she would be too busy to be majorly upset. But still, Joan wished that she could have seen the whole show like she’d promised she would instead of just catching the final acts.  
Sam laughed “nah, these things always overrun. You’ve still got three sketches and Lee’s finale to go yet.” She stared down at Joan's feet, elegantly shod in retro style black suede pumps, their platform sole and slim heel exaggerating the line of her long legs. “Wow! Those are killer shoes! How tall are you in those beauties?”

“Ooh, a little under two metres.” Once embarrassed by her unusual height she now flaunted it, no longer caring how many inadequacies it triggered in the people around her.

The short woman laughed again and playfully shielded her eyes as she looked back up into Joan's face, “Geez, you're not kidding, are you?  Come on, Francine’s over here.” She placed her warm hand in the small of Joan's back and guided her towards the VIP area, signalling to her staff for a drink to be sent over.

 

Tonight Joan, having been tentatively adopted into the extended family of the club, had been invited to sit at the owner’s table, a voluptuously feminine redhead of indeterminate age called Francine McAllister who maintained an incestuous stable of young butches to service her varying needs. She was parading a selection of them tonight Joan noted as Francine stood and kissed her warmly on both cheeks in greeting. She felt four pairs of curious eyes crawl over her as she was ushered into the waiting chair beside the seductively scented redhead.

 

Max sat at Francine’s right hand; in her early twenties, she was a dark skinned aboriginal girl and her wavy hair, shot through with honey blonde and oiled into gleaming ponytail, coiled over the collar of her dark blue double breasted suit which draped from her broad shoulders and down over narrow hips. Joan noted that her small hands glittered with silver rings as she confidently rolled a $100 poker chip over and under her slim fingers.

Jun, a tiny Korean girl lounged in the seat beside her, coolly working the Cyber Punk look in a black leather trench coat, huge boots and tight black trousers finished with a clinging, wet look T-shirt. She perched her sunglasses on top of her head and nudged Max as Joan sat down on the other side of her host and they shared a raised eyebrow of approval, Max grinned and affectionately scrubbed Jun’s crewcut with her open palm before playfully knocking the shades back over her eyes.

 

The twins, Charlie and Jo were seated to Joan's left. Jo, the softer, more androgynous of the two ringed her startlingly blue eyes with kohl and had braided her ice blonde hair close to her skull in broad corn rows. Her slender arms, shadowed in coiling tattoos, glowed palely against her sleeveless polo neck in the dim lighting. Her sister, in comparison, accentuated her muscled bulk with a boxy suit in a wide pin stripe and her short back and sides gave way to a mop of golden curls that she’d gelled into submission over one eye. They both smiled their welcome and returned their attention back to Snake on the mobile phone they held under the table, its display shedding an eerie green light up into their faces.

Francine tsked indulgently, “anybody’d think that they’d been spot welded to that bloody phone!” she joked as she screwed a cigarette into a tortoise-shell holder and inclined her head towards the steady flame of Max’s waiting lighter. Blowing the smoke towards the ceiling she turned to face Joan and noted instantly the hungry look in her eye and the flare of her nostrils as the scent of the burning tobacco hit her. “Lord, I’m sorry, Joan! I didn’t think you smoked, would you like one?”

“Thank you, but no,” she smiled reassuringly, “I haven’t touched the things in years.” But at this moment, she realised, she wanted that dizzying hit of nicotine; something to validate the strange craving sensation that had been steadily gnawing at her guts over the last few hours. Pushing the feeling out of her mind for the moment Joan settled down to the task of enjoying herself; she reached for her drink and focused on the familiar burn as the sharp, sweetened fire washed over her tongue and the piquant entertainment eased away the irritation of enforced overtime.

 

The good-natured artifice and larger than life antics of the performers made Joan laugh but she saw precious little of Lee between acts as she tried to keep things on schedule. As the final turn, Lars Tofinnish, twirled his shaggy blond moustache in a final salute to his audience, Joan felt her pulse quicken. Lee would be on any moment… Her widened eyes glistened like liquid obsidian and she played distractedly with a strand of hair that had escaped the antique silver fan comb plunged deep into the mass of coiled ebony. 

And suddenly, there she was, patiently waiting for the hubbub to die down. Her dress shirt flared a brilliant white under the spotlight and her silk lapels and top hat reflected swatches of muted colour from the curtain gels and Joan felt a twin fluttering deep in her belly and high in her throat just knowing that this special butch was hers.

She hadn’t noticed it creeping up on her, so natural was her easy attraction to Lee, but Joan had a sneaking suspicion that she’d fallen for this woman – and hard. And she didn’t care about their differences, or what people might think, or when it might end… She’d rediscovered a freedom with Lee that she’d come to know only by its absence.

 

Lee shielded her eyes against the lights and searched out Joan. “Ladies and gentlemen,” she began, “as you know, I’m a man possessed of deep, deep passions and I’d like to dedicate this next song to a very special woman, probably the most special woman that I have ever had the good fortune to meet…..” The opening bars of an old Frankie Valli number filled the club and in a rich, deep voice Lee began to sing as a troupe of sequinned drag queens fanned out behind her and struck a pose. Lee walked out along the spur of stage to stand in the midst of the tables, flaunting her masculinity for all she was worth with a fluid swagger.

 

“You're just too good to be true,” she sang in a voice that sent a tingle down Joan's spine, “I can't take my eyes off you,” she turned her manly charms towards the ladies in the audience, gracing some of the female members with a seductive wink as the fancy took her, as she slowly turned to face Joan's table. Lee found the dark eyes that could hold her mesmerised for hours at a time and poured every ounce of loving sincerity into them as she launched into the next verse. “At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you…” Joan melted inside and a silly smile played on her lips. It widened as the troupe of drag queens fluttered down the spur and, lifting Lee high into the air, carried her back to the main stage as she continued to sing and look towards her woman.

The glamorous gals set her down and Lee launched into the final impassioned heart-felt plea to her lover as they spun around her in a parody of a dance routine. “Oh pretty baby, don’t let me down, I pray, oh pretty baby now that I’ve found you, stay, and let me love you baby let me love you.”

 

The whole house was swaying along to the energetic tune and awarded their compere a round of thunderous applause as the last bars of the classic tune faded away. As the noise began to die down Francine’s fingers brushed Joan's forearm. “I’ve never known Lee to dedicate a song to anyone before, Joan. You're one lucky woman!” she said, her breath warm in Joan's ear.

Startled from her adoration of her Butch Joan turned her head, dark brows raised in surprise, “really?” She searched Francine’s face for signs of artifice.

“Mmmmm, yes, but I can see why.” She saw caution flash in Joan's eyes and laughed lightly, “oh, don’t worry, darling, I have no designs on you, nor Lee for that matter - not for a long time, I’m too busy enjoying myself!” she grinned and waved her hand at her gaggle of lovers. “She’s a changed woman, you know,” continued her host. “It’s good to see her settled and happy for once, and with someone who so obviously cares for her. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Francine slipped her cigarette case into her tiny clutch bag, “I’m afraid that I must attend to a little business. You’ll be OK here with Jun and Max until Lee arrives.” With that, she signalled to the twins and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from her sea green dress and giving Joan's bare shoulder a brief squeeze before taking the proffered arms of her escorts and descending to the club floor.

 

Turning Francine’s comment over in her mind Joan swirled her second Vodka Gimlet around in its crystal prison as she waited for Lee to arrive. There were precious few people in her life that she’d ever felt as comfortable with as she did when she was with Lee. Even fewer that had made her crave their attention. With Lee she didn’t need the defensive walls around her heart. With Lee she could almost forget the pain of the past… She didn’t need to strap her feelings into the emotional straightjacket that she’d woven around herself since …. since she’d lost her special girl. Joan's unfocused gaze strayed towards Max – her broad features so different to Jianna’s delicate countenance. Lee already knew much more about her than anybody else (barring Maggie) ever would, she’d told Lee things that she’d kept buried for years and she’d accepted them as part of Joan but Joan knew that there were things that would never be told - shameful, fearful things - that _could_ never be told. She became aware of Max pulling a questioning face and blinked, shaking her head a little. “Sorry, just zoned out for a moment,” she explained, “it’s been a long day. Would you be a dear and order me another drink?” A small ripple of bemusement crossed Max’s face and she signalled to a passing cocktail waitress.

 

The spur was rolled away under the stage and people took to the dancefloor for the last hour of the night. Freed of their responsibilities, the stage crew filtered over and took their places at the large oval table, filling the air with merry chatter but Joan could only engage on the most superficial level; she was waiting for her beau.

 

And suddenly Lee was coming over! She was taking her leave of Sam and heading for the VIP area and Joan felt the slow, burning wave of arousal break across her body and a blush crawl slowly over her chest and neck before prickling through her scalp and colouring her cheeks. She wished that she had a cigarette to calm her sudden nerves.

Lee’s auburn hair, darkened by a brilliant pomade, gleamed softly as it clung to her shapely skull; she’d removed her makeup but she still retained the blurred masculine features that had attracted Joan all those months ago – the strong, dimpled chin and firm mouth that promised passionate kisses, sharp cheekbones beneath clear green eyes – eyes that held hers and sent stabbing pulses of desire straight to her clit. Joan felt herself become wet just at the sight of her and she drank in the mannish beauty of Lee’s retro tuxedo, so perfectly fitted to her lissom frame. Joan unfolded herself from her seat, drawing herself up to her full height and faced Lee like a proud Egyptian queen waiting for her Pharaoh.

 

Joan took Lee’s breath away as she rose to welcome her. She looked flawless. She WAS flawless. Lee momentarily faltered in the face of such beauty then gathered Joan in her long arms and her warm hands danced across the velvety skin of her lean back as she stood on tiptoe and tenderly kissed Joan hello, breathing “you made it!”

Joan's pale fingers flowed from Lee’s shoulders to trace the contours of her chiselled jawline “Of course I did, how could I stay away, hmmm?” Her bitter chocolate eyes sparkled as she stared into Lee’s then crinkled as her face split into a happy smile and she kissed her back.

Even though they were held snugly against her body by the ivory waistcoat Lee’s breasts strained at the buttons of her snowy shirt. Joan fingered the small gap between the fastenings and whispered “I love your DJ. You look so incredibly handsome I can barely stand it!”

“Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to for just a little longer. We’ve been invited up to Francine’s place for after-show drinks.” Joan pouted. “C’mon, Joan, it means she likes you. We won’t stay for long – just until the drink gets flowing and then we can slip away.”

“OK, but only for a bit. I have plans for you tonight, my sweet.” Lee only had to read Joan's expression to guess at what they might include….


	2. Chapter 2

“OK, everyone, make yourselves at home! The bar will be open in just a few moments,” Francine announced as she ushered her guests in to the sprawling lounge area and Jo and Lee set about filling the long counter in the open plan kitchen with bottles of liquor, buckets of ice and an array of mixers. The sound of rattling ice blended with the general hubbub of conversation as pitchers of Martini and Cuba Libre were prepared and beer was chilled in a large enamelled bowl.

 

Joan was prevented from joining Lee by a gentle hand gripping her elbow. “Come and sit with me for a moment, Joan, I haven’t had chance to welcome you properly.” Francine drew her down onto a low sofa and modestly arranged her skirt over her sharp knees. “So,” she said brightly, “welcome!

“Thank you, Francine, it’s a pleasure to be here.” She smiled politely and searched for a suitable conversation starter.

Francine cocked her head and smiled shrewdly. “But you're wondering what you're doing at a staff party?” Joan's eyes widened a fraction and she inclined her head in agreement. “Yeah, small talk bores me rigid too, Joan. These people aren’t just my employees – know that, they’re my family; and you know what they say: the family that plays together…” she broke off to snare two martinis from a passing tray.

“…stays together,” finished Joan taking the proffered glass. She would never have willingly chosen her own family but this happy band seemed to have chosen her – or at least were giving her a chance to join, she wasn’t quite sure what she felt about this development. On one hand, the prospect of mingling with people who would accept and understand her differences was fascinating (yet daunting at the same time) but on the other, she didn’t want anything to distract her from Lee.

 

“You must be tight-knit bunch down at the Prison too?” Francine saw the concern on Joan's face and rushed to placate her. “No-one else knows what you do, Joan, and they won’t until you choose tell them. I asked Lee to tell me the truth – I need to know who I’m inviting into my inner circle – it pays to be select.” Her eyes crinkled warmly and she touched Joan's knee to reassure her.

Mollified, Joan pursed her lips as she considered her answer. “Yes and no. Officer solidarity can be a fickle thing if your face doesn’t fit – or if it fits too well,” she added with a trace of bitterness. “Funny how some people never try to develop their character further after high school.”

A resigned look flashed across Francine’s freckled face “No it’s not. Unfortunately, it seems to be the default setting for too many meatheads out there. Depressing really. But,” she continued in an upbeat tone, “you won’t find any of that here! We appreciate ‘different’ and we love a sense of style,” she patted Joan's knee, “something which you have in spades, my dear!”

 

Jun arrived with Joan's belongings from the cloakroom. Francine waved her away with a flick of her hand, “be a dear and stow them in the hall cupboard,” she said airily, “Joan doesn’t need them yet.” She turned back to Joan as the small woman nodded and did as suggested. “So bright, and terribly inventive but sometimes so completely lacking in common sense!” she murmured conspiratorially.

“It’ll come,” Joan chuckled and sipped her drink.

“I wouldn’t bet on it!” Francine winked and gracefully eased herself to the edge of her seat. “Would you excuse me, Joan? Duty calls!” Joan inclined her head once more and gestured to the other guests in mock graciousness.

 

If Francine had been aware that Joan was examining her speech, body language and expressions for artifice or duplicity then she‘d given no indication and Joan was satisfied that her hostess’s intentions were genuine. She relaxed into her seat to wait for Lee and watched the other women enjoying themselves, and allowed herself to enjoy watching them, returning their smiles when they noticed her dark eyes on them. But their interest in her was greater than hers in them and Joan gently fended off a series of ‘family members’ who were rightfully intrigued by the quiet woman who had snared Lee’s heart.

 

Jo and Lee had been busy making cocktails and now that the rush was over Jo made a bee-line for Max and squeezed one of her tight buttocks in greeting before slipping a hand into the back pocket of Max’s dark blue suit trousers and whispering something obviously dirty into her ear. They looked good together Joan thought. She had never been sure why the established butch/femme aesthetic was so popular, in her experience how a woman presented was by the by - attraction was established by a look, a smile - if a woman found another woman attractive then fuck the aesthetics and go with the good times!

 

As her mind lingered on the topic of good times and her thoughts turned to the games she’d like to play with Lee, she found that her company was being sought by Dianne the wardrobe mistress. Dianne had instantly recognised the Astrakhan and had been waiting for a chance to quiz Joan on her opinion surrounding the fur trade, Joan was somewhat charmed by her directness and allowed herself to be drawn into a frank discussion: as it turned out, they were both fans of sable on bare skin but agreed that wearing the pelts of big game cats or endangered species was just ostentation and totally unnecessary.

 

Conversation buzzed loudly in the sudden silence as someone changed the warm, slow jazz for a kd  lang CD and after a while a few of the group began to slow dance.

The sultry dancing inevitably lead to kissing and Joan felt her own lips swell and twitch as the dancers shared their tender affection.

Max and Jo had been the first to kiss and were now drawing the guest’s attention with their plainly sexual dance moves. Joan watched idly as Jo slid behind Max and, grinding against her arse in time to the soulful music, dipped her hand inside the waistband of her trousers; there was no mistaking where her fingers ended up. She flicked her gaze over to Francine who was smiling indulgently at her courtesans whilst enjoying the attentions of Jun. Francine caught her look and smiled lazily as Jun kissed her soft, white shoulder, Joan raised her glass in salute and turned her head in search of Lee.

 

Dianne misinterpreted Joan looking away from the excited young women as shyness “It’s OK, Joan; there’s always a show of some sort at these parties, but you don’t have to have a ringside seat unless you really want to….”

“Oh, no,” she grinned at the worried woman, “it’s nothing like that! I’m just wondering if Lee’s still on duty.” She twirled the empty glass in her long fingers.

 

Lee was alone at the makeshift bar as Joan approached, bow tie hanging loosely around her neck, her dinner jacket lying over a stool and shirtsleeves rolled up to reveal her muscular forearms. Joan swallowed hard at the sight of her. “Yes, Madame, and what can I get for you?” asked Lee innocently.

Joan rested her elbows on the counter and leaned forwards, her glittering eyes boring into Lee’s, “how about a slow … comfortable … screw?”

“It would be my absolute pleasure, Madame,” she said politely “but I’m not sure that this bar runs to the listed ingredients.” Lee made a show of polishing a glass then held it up to the light and squinted at an imaginary smear.

“Oh dear, now that’s a shame,” Joan pouted, “maybe you should come with me and see if we can’t find them together?” she stepped around the counter and slipped her arms ‘round Lee’s waist, pulling her tight and rubbing herself against Lee’s bulging crotch. She bit Lee’s chin playfully.

“But, Madame….! I’m not supposed to leave my post!” protested Lee with a cheeky grin and set down the glass and cloth before reaching for her jacket.

 

Hand in hand, Joan led Lee down the hallway, pausing at the front door to kiss her; they were almost knocked off their feet by Sam as she flung it wide open and burst through cackling dementedly as she breathlessly tried to finish the story she was telling to the woman behind her “… and she says ‘clitoris? But I thought that was a Greek island!’” Through her tears of laughter, she caught sight of the two tall women rubbing their arms. “Fucken hell! Oh my god, are you two alright?”

“I think we’ll live, Sam,” chuckled Lee and grinned at the embarrassed latecomers. “Is this Jess?” she asked looking at Sam’s companion.

“Certainly is!” beamed Sam reaching for the slim girl’s hand. She introduced Lee and Joan to her girlfriend.

The black clad woman in huge work boots and fetchingly quirky spectacles craned her neck back to take in the two amazons, “g’day, how’s it going?”

“Very well, thank you. It’s very nice to meet you, but please, don’t let us keep you from the party.” Joan flashed an urgent look at Lee.

“Righto,” said Sam recognising the state of play, “come on Jess, let’s see who we can find in the lounge.”

 

Lee steered Joan as they made for the room that she knew would remain empty of other amorous guests.

“Where are they off to?” asked Jess, watching them disappear around a corner.

“I’ll give you three guesses.” A wicked smile crept over Sam’s face, “wanna watch?”

Conflicted emotions flowed across Jess’s face as she ran her fingers through her dark, feathered hair. She looked at Sam incredulously. “We can’t… can we? I’d never be able to look them in the face again!” Her cheeks burned with the scandalous prospect of watching the striking couple in flagrante delicto and she felt a delicious tightening all over her body as an illicit tingle began to mount between her thighs.

“Come on.”  Sam held a finger to her lips and pulled an excited Jess down the hallway and, once Lee and Joan were safely inside the room, ushered her into a small curtained observation booth with a two-way mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

A flick of a switch revealed the room to be one of mirrors. Francine’s private dance studio glowed with soft, pearly pink light as it bounced off the floor to ceiling mirrors that started halfway along the two shorter walls and flowed to meet the vast expanse that covered the long wall to their right. To their left, a series of cupboard doors punctuated the smooth plaster, all perfectly colour matched to the creamy paintwork. Joan breathed in the smell of the room, her fine nose caught the residual hint of female musk intermingled with strains of heated leather and floor wax. The odour reminded her a little of various fencing studios she’d frequented over the years, but sweeter, less fraught.

 

Lee casually walked over to the mobile barre, hung her jacket from the end and spun on her patent leather slippers to face her woman. Joan's inexplicable beauty never ceased to astound Lee, she saw what others couldn’t – that Joan was a goddess who existed beyond the laws of nature; and devotion to whom filled Lee with an instinctive, burning desire that threatened to engulf her entirely. She grinned wolfishly again and moved to join Joan where she stood inspecting her half image at the border of plaster and glass.

 

Turning, Joan reached for Lee and drew her into a long, soft kiss, feeling her body tingle with surging warmth and emotion for her Butch. She shivered as she felt Lee’s fingernails tickle the exposed swell of her breasts then slide around to trace the slender lacings that traversed the curve of her ribs and spine. Lee’s tongue flooded her mouth and as the bindings slackened under her sure fingers Joan melted against her paramour, her arms encircling Lee’s neck as she breathed in her lover.

The smell of Lee had imprinted itself on Joan’s consciousness – an odour that hooked into the most primal part of her brain and made even the most expensive cologne obsolete. She could drown in Lee’s perfume and never want to surface. Somewhere inside her mind she felt a small crunch as a carefully crafted dam disintegrated under the sudden but unquestionable sense of security that drew the together the filaments of her gradually strengthening feelings and the gnawing intensity that had announced itself with such immediacy today, and flooded her with a sureness she hadn’t felt since committing herself to Maggie.

 

Watching their reflections Lee slowly unthreaded the laces from the lowest eyelets and pushed her splayed hands down Joan's haunches till they cradled her perfect buttocks. Joan's teeth found her lower lip as she pulled the ribbons free from the second set of rivets and her hands returned to squeeze the resilient globes encased in fine wool as she pulled her mouth free of Joan’s then engulfed it again with a sloppy kiss driven by pure desire. Ten fingertips spidered up Joan’s back making her muscles flutter under the ticklish contact, then with a sensuous sweep of her index finger, Lee drew the smooth pad the length of her spine from the hollow nape to the cleft of her magnificent arse, dragging the fine silk ropes through the final fastenings until they hung limply from their anchor points.

 

Lee was powerless to control the helpless spasms that wracked her cunt and tore through her muscles as she slowly unclothed her woman.

Breathing heavily, she pushed Joan backwards until they connected with the mirrored wall and, teasing swollen carmine lips with her own, she ran her long fingers up Joan's sides until they encountered her breasts once more. She curled them around the soft black fleece, feeling the slippery silk lining grate softly against suede, and pulled it taut across her lover’s nipples. Joan gasped into her open mouth and her hips bucked as Lee agitated the line of tension over the swollen tips then moaned as the leather and silk was scraped over her right breast, crushing the soft flesh as it slipped against the satiny skin beneath.

 

Her hands climbing above her head, Joan writhed under the sweet torment as the pleasure shifted to her left breast, she was stickily wet and wide open, the small muscles fluttering with each exquisite sensation. “I liked the song,” she said hoarsely, “thank you.”

“Aw, it was nothing,” Lee replied pushing all her weight against the stretched hide and crushing Joan's nipple hard against her chest wall. Joan convulsed.

“It was not “nothing”, Lee,” she grunted when she could draw breath again, “it means a lot.”

“Well, so do you.” She kissed her hard and deep, hand sliding to the small of her back as she pulled the lamb skin away and pressed her hot body into Joan’s. “So, what do you say?” Lee stared hard into Joan's glittering eyes, “wanna go steady?” Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…. she prayed, failing to repress the gawky teenager that still lived deep down inside and doubted she was good enough for anybody, especially this wondrous creature.

Joan chuckled in spite of herself; such an innocuous term for something that was, to her at least, a life-altering event - but her gut told her that it was right. “Yes,” she murmured, nuzzling Lee’s nose with her own, “yes I do.”

An extra sparkle entered Lee’s already bright eyes and she brought her smiling lips once more to Joan's, sealing the deal before dragging them down her throat as she tried to hide her relief and sudden flood of scared excitement. Never before had she wanted someone so much and her pulse beat loudly in her ears at the significance of what this moment meant – she was the first after Jianna - and the enormity of it almost floored her.

 

Joan held her breath as Lee’s mouth slipped down to her left breast and exhaled with a sharp hiss as even teeth closed around a portion of soft flesh. The lightest touch of lambswool soothed away the smarting sensation.

The second bite spoke directly to her cunt and she felt her long thigh muscles falter under the strain of staying upright, forcing her to brace her naked back against the cool glass as her hips twisted and jerked. Between every new and burning lovebite she was afforded a few seconds of delicate bliss as Lee caressed her nipple and she was thrown into lustful reverie.

 

Lee’s next searing bite captured the over-excited peak and her rough tongue scrubbed at the bulging tissue, the individual passes of the hot, wet muscle were lost in the tumult of sensation but her cunt was able to separate every exquisite titillation and respond with wave after velvet wave of pulsing arousal.  Joan lovingly brushed auburn hair from Lee’s forehead as she inflicted the exciting damage on her breasts but soon enough she needed to see Lee’s body. Her hands burrowed between them and she fumbled at the small buttons with tingling fingers but Lee was having none of it. She batted Joan's hands away and pushed her arms above her head once more. As Lee’s bites became more and more intoxicating Joan's need became all consuming. Her cunt ached with every beat of her pounding heart and she desperately needed it to be filled! 

 

She resumed her attack on Lee’s bothersome clothing, evading the defensive attempts to grab her wrists, and succeeded in opening the vintage outfit from throat to navel. The young woman surged forward against Joan's hot skin but was shoved into the middle of the room. “Ah, no, I told you I have plans for you, my girl!”

With a fluid motion she pushed the waistcoat from Lee’s broad shoulders and slipped the braces down her arms before unceremoniously yanking the dress shirt from her waistband and hurriedly unfastening the final few buttons. She paused to stare with undisguised hunger at Lee’s long, lean frame then ripped the starched cotton from her lithe body.

How did this girl do it? Joan thought fleetingly, how could someone she barely knew fill her with such consuming desire and need? Lee’s breasts were covered in tender red welts from the strapping tape and her sore nipples jutted rock hard and painfully sensitive, even to the feathery caress of the warm air. She gasped as hot skin cleaved to hers and Joan delivered a burning kiss to her open mouth then wordlessly sank to her knees and set about making her lover’s lower half just as naked as her top.

 

A disappointed smile curled her lip as she knelt before Lee. “Aww, and I thought that you were pleased to see me, Mr Winter!” Joan fingered the modest packie that nestled against Lee’s slim thighs.

“Check the inside pocket of my jacket.”

Rocking back on her heels Joan rose from the floor, Lee’s empty clothing dangling from her fingers, and crossed quickly to the barre. It took mere seconds to locate what she wanted. “Now that will do nicely!” She grinned broadly and tossed the impressive piece to Lee who caught it one-handed and deftly slid it into position before lobbing the packie to her for safe keeping. She slipped it into the recently vacated pocket and pivoted on her toes. An afterthought made her turn back; Joan unfastened Lee’s buttonhole from the silk lapel and, pushing the thick pin alongside the stem, tucked the rose behind her ear.

 

She’d noticed a wooden beam hanging from rails set in the high ceiling, obviously designed to support a hoop or a swing - but good for other things too, thought Joan. “Arms above your head,” she ordered, and ratcheted the frame level with the tanned wrists that obediently waved in the air.

Eyes fixed on Lee’s, Joan slowly unbuckled the first of the two thin belts at her waist. “Now I’m going to tie you to this bar, OK?”

“Yes.”

 Joan was glad that she was still wearing her heels otherwise she would have been teetering on tiptoes as she fed supple leather through a handy eye bolt and lashed it around Lee’s wrist with efficient ease. “Comfy?” She smiled as Lee curled her palm over the beam and nodded happily, and slipped the second belt from its loops.

 

Satisfied with Lee’s positioning, she curled her palms over the beam, covering Lee’s fingers with her own and rubbed herself hard against the taut muscles of her partner’s chest, nipples brushing against Lee’s rigid peaks as her hot lips grazed the shell of her lover’s ear. Their fingers formed a cradle over the wooden spar and a small moan escaped Joan’s throat as the stiff cock pressed into her swollen mons.

The scent of animal desire leaking from their pores only served to inflame Joan further and she felt every muscle in her body tighten in response to a rush of pre-orgasmic lust and a tide of liquid heat flowed from her twitching, aching hole.

 

Eyes smouldering like black coals Joan sagged away from Lee and retreated a few steps, unfastening her trousers then swiftly shimmying them over her hips. The soft alpaca slid down to her ankles and she stepped backwards out of them, her burning gaze lashing over the naked woman in front of her. Sensuously she twined her naked arms above her and writhed like a snake goddess, loving just how decadent she felt right then, adoring the power she held. 

 

Soft pink light bathed the willowy lines of her body, her slender legs; lean, muscular thighs, the womanly curve of her hips, long slim waist and delicate line of her ribs. Her large breasts rode high as she stretched and they jutted towards Lee, wrinkled nipples aching to be touched once more. From behind her the mirrors reflected the taut muscles of her calves and thighs, their contours exaggerated by her sexy shoes, the perfect globes of her buttocks twitching as their tightly muscled mass rolled from side to side beneath the undulating ladder of her back.

 

Lee thought that she would go mad with desire. She groaned with longing as Joan teasingly floated her long fingers over her body towards the fine mesh knickers that imprisoned her luxuriant black bush, then sensuously stroked the dark triangle with the tightly furled pink rose. Lee spied the shine of secretions on the gauze and bit her lip as Joan slid the scrap of shadow down her ivory thighs and dropped them on the puddle of grey wool.  The maddening woman made a show of lazily combing her pubic hair and testing the wetness that gathered in its divide, her carmine lips quivering as her inquisitive fingertips grazed soft pinkness and Lee growled for her to kiss her once more. Her thick nipple rings glinted in the reflected light with every unsteady breath she took and she growled louder as Joan held up glistening fingers.

 

“What’s that?” Joan cocked a perfect eyebrow, “you want me to kiss you?” she slowly crossed the space between them, her steps ringing out in the silence of the studio as she drew closer to her captive. “Just a kiss?” she whispered into Lee’s open mouth, her molten gaze flickered from Lee’s lips to her lust-filled eyes “I don’t think that that’s going to scratch this terrible itch I have…”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Hanging from one hand Joan straddled Lee’s cockhead. “Don’t move,” she breathed and whimpered softly as the bulbous tip slipped easily between her outer lips and into her sticky wetness. Her hips rolled as she teased out brilliant, rippling skeins of pleasure, shivering as the solid length slid against her silky wet sex.

“Do you know what I’ve been thinking about today at work?” she murmured seductively into Lee’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth. Your soft lips. How every time you kiss me I get so hot that I think I’m gonna burst into flames.” Joan traced Lee’s strong jawline with the corner of her chin until they were mouth to mouth. “It’s only the wetness between my legs that stops it from happening,” she whispered then licked the curving underside of Lee’s upper lip, a delicious tingle making her roll her pale shoulders in a release of erotic tension.

 

“I’ve been thinking about that hoT, weT tongue of yours.” Her smouldering eyes fell to the glistening pinkness behind parted teeth and she slid her own tongue into the open mouth and stroked Lee’s with exquisite slowness before withdrawing.  “I’m imagining it on my clit right now,” she murmured and swivelled her hips with a soft moan.

“I love to feel your mouth on me, it’s good, soo good. But not tonight … no tonight I want something else.”

 

She ran her long fingers down Lee’s delicate throat, “but I’ve been thinking about these luscious tits of yours too,” she purred. Her hand encased the soft flesh and Lee winced as her sore bosom was roughly handled. “These poor pierced tits…” she crooned. With an evil glint in her dark eyes Joan pulled the silver comb from her updo and released cascading waves of glossy obsidian hair; bending her neck she dragged her hot lips and hard teeth over Lee’s taut pecs. Joan smiled into the trembling muscle as Lee twitched and heaved under the tickling caress of the heavy tresses that lapped and flowed over her jutting breasts.

Dropping her head further Joan bit deeply into the soft swell and, digging the comb hard into Lee’s exposed ribs, scraped the sharp teeth upwards until they dented tender flesh; she bit Lee again and watched their reflection in the mirror, pleased with the reaction playing across Lee’s handsome face. Joan maintained the pressure, lifting Lee’s breast with the silver tines and pushing its soft mass into her opened jaws as she drew the comb towards the swollen nipple. 

 

Lee gasped as the line of fabulous points encountered the wrinkled disc of her areola and climbed its rosy curve, up and over the rigid nub pulsing in its centre to the other side. Now the hip-twitching pressure was pushing her breast downwards but it was competing with Joan's deep sucking bite high up on her tit and the two sensations capped either end of the intensely pleasurable aching burn of stretched tissue. Joan released her bite and raised her head to face Lee, her mobile lips mimicking Lee’s quivering grin as the comb worked its way over and across her breasts.

Lee closed her eyes and focused on staying still as her clit beat wildly and her thighs tried to grind themselves together and then, suddenly, the sweet torture stopped.

 

Lee’s eyes flew open and the alluring curve of Joan's neck was revealed once more as she wound her gleaming hair into a rough topknot and jammed the comb into its wild tangle. Lee was transfixed by the sheer luminous beauty of the woman whose long legs were slipping so maddeningly past hers as she took her enjoyment. Her eyes widened and she hissed in pleasure as Joan gripped the thick rings in her nipples and leaned back.

 

“But most of all,” Joan said huskily, resuming her monologue, “I’ve been thinking about your big, fat cock.” Shining eyes holding Lee’s, she flexed her knees and ground against the solid length between her swollen lips. “Your beautiful cock deep inside my hoT, weT cunt.” She let out a long sigh of pleasure then pulled herself towards Lee and slipped her hot cheek against the immobile woman’s until her lips grazed Lee’s earlobe.  “You want it too, don’t you? Yeah, I know you do…” she said in a bewitching voice. “Are you wet just thinking about it?”

She could feel the rounded tip squelching against her sodden opening and she teased herself with it, building her need, sliding the underside of her clit against the smooth head then pushing it against the fluttering ring of aching muscle until her fractured gasps gave way to helpless cries of delight. 

 

Lee tried to breathe slowly. Her nipples shrieked as Joan twisted and pulled and she groaned as her cunt replied in deep bass notes of need. Joan's weight on her cock as she leaned back once more tantalised her swollen slit until she thought that her legs would betray her and buckle under the onslaught of sensation. Her fingers tightened on the wooden beam and she flexed her shoulders, determined to maintain her stance until Joan gave an order to the contrary.

The bright, searing pain in her nipples was replaced by a deep grinding ache in her breasts as Joan forced the rings deep into the soft mounds and Lee convulsed, powerless against the spontaneous reflex.

“Sorry,” she gasped as her hips bucked again.

“It’s OK,” smiled Joan seductively. Her hands flowed around Lee’s ribs and she gathered her lover in a tight embrace, inhaling the musk of her skin and closing her eyes at the sensation of Lee’s rock-hard nubs jamming into the softness of her breasts as she crushed them into her hot chest.

 

The heat flowing between their skins was incendiary and Joan ground herself on Lee’s hard body, grabbing a handful of Lee’s hair as she thrust her lashing tongue deep into her open mouth. Her clit tightened as it rubbed on Lee’s harness, sending silvery bolts through her until she could bear it no longer and she nudged the welcome cock into her flooded entrance.

 

Joan broke the kiss. “Can you imagine how distracted I’ve been all shift?” she panted and stood on tiptoe. “Thinking about how good it feels when you fuck me like this? How hot it feels when you pull it from your pants, and how much hotter it gets when you bury it deep in my cunt?” A primal groan flowed from her ruby lips as she sank down the thick column and shuddered as her pelvic muscles tightened around the fantastic intrusion and filled her mind and body with a feeling of totally blissful abandon. Her eyes rolled behind closed lids and she gave herself over to the breath-taking sensation, all other thought flown from her mind.

 

Lee’s fingers slipped through the wide D-bolts above her head and she braced herself under Joan’s weight as her lover eased herself up and down the stiff rod. Joan's beauty was unsurpassed; her strong features were transformed by such a softness and a radiance that Lee felt weak just to be in her presence. Her body trembled as violent passion coursed through it and her heart hammered in her heaving chest.

 

Joan's eyes fluttered open and held Lee’s burning stare as she curled a leg around Lee’s narrow hip and scraped her wet split against the smooth leather that anchored the phallus to Lee’s cunt. She bit her neck leaving a ring of reddened depressions in the delicate skin and murmured hotly into her ear. “I love it when you fill me with your cock, when you stretch me so wide, so deep it almost hurts.”

Grabbing the beam Joan wrapped both legs around Lee and moaned “You can move now.”

 

Her lover adjusted her stance and plunged her cock deep into Joan's tight, slippery hole. “Is this what you want?” gasped Lee as she withdrew and swung her hips forward again. “Is this what you need?” She sucked on Joan's throat and felt the vibration through her lips as Joan let out a ragged groan.

“Have you been thinking about me, Lee?” she rasped.

“Woman,” Lee’s face was a mask of lustful wonder, “I never stop! Not once!”

“Mmmm, and what have you been thinking?”

Lee’s voice was strangled with desire. “How much I need you. How much I want you. How good you feel, your smell, your taste…” her words tailed off as her bulging clit emitted a burst of debilitating pleasure.

“Go on.”

“How good it feels to fuck you, to slam my piece into you so deep you can’t even breathe. You're so hot, you make me so hard. I could fuck you all day, every day,” she grunted as she pounded into the slick centre of her goddess.

 

Allowed a measure of freedom, Lee’s cunt came alive as the secretions that had been gathering steadily between swollen lips oozed along her pulsing gash and lubricated her clit as it pushed hard into the textured base of her dildo. Her excited gasps and whimpers mingled with Joan's as they heaved against each other’s sweating form and the beam creaked under their combined weight.

Joan unlocked her ankles and her sharp heels dug into Lee’s thighs as she sought a fresh grip on the bar. Lee stared down between their bodies, their arched shoulders and concave bellies, between their swinging breasts and down to their cunts, both tilted and grinding as her cock slid effortlessly between the sodden curls of Joan's bush and deep into her tight heat. With her clit screaming for more she spread her feet a little wider then slowed her pace as she began to withdraw as far as possible before slamming her cock deep inside with deliberate force.

“Aahhh yeah! Yesss!” cried Joan throwing her head back hard enough to dislodge the comb and send it skittering across the floor. “Fuck me Lee! Harder! Ohhhh!!!”

 

 

***********

 

As Francine approached the dance studio she saw soft light spilling from under the door and then she noticed two pairs of feet in the curtained observation booth.

She ripped the curtain open and scared the living shit out of two very flushed looking women who had, up until so recently, been glued to the small partition. “Out” she hissed and smiled after them as the peeping toms scuttled off, hastily refastening various portions of their clothing.

But she couldn’t resist taking a look for herself.

 

Her eyes widened at the view, appreciating the inventiveness alongside the sheer hotness of the scene. She was drawn to the silvery lines on Joan's thighs and buttocks, recognising them for what they were, and a thought occurred to her that was not wholly altruistic. Whilst it was true that she had no designs on Joan, she couldn’t deny that this statuesque enigma had an intriguing effect on her; the woman had class, a subtle bearing that was uniquely sexy – and an evident taste for the rarer things in life….

Stepping back into the hallway she made for the door at the end and turned the knob.

 

“Well, I wondered where you two had disappeared to!” Francine’s soft voice startled them and Joan lowered her feet to the floor, adrenaline spurting through her bloodstream as Lee’s thrusting suddenly slowed. Francine’s gaze lingered on their flushed faces before sweeping over their joined form and she rode the gentle buzz of arousal the sight produced.

“And now you know,” grinned Lee resuming a gentle swing of her hips.

“Indeed, I do.” Francine opened one of the tall cupboards and selected a black leather flogger from a row of hooks, all similarly burdened. “Now as hostess, it would be remiss of me not to offer you every hospitality,” she turned to the two sweaty women and twined the long tails through her fingers. “I don’t want to touch, just help things along a little.”

Joan looked to Lee as she tried to read the situation, her questioning eyes widening under raised brows. The risk of being discovered was always exciting but most interlopers hurriedly excused themselves – they didn’t offer to join in.

‘It’s OK’ Lee mouthed to Joan as she saw the uncertainty on her face. As an adventurous baby butch, Lee had spent a short time in Francine’s stable but nowadays, their occasional amorous encounters were friendly and undemanding.

 

Francine came to stand beside them and addressed Joan directly. “I saw your markings,” she explained, “may I?” she asked indicating the midnight black cat in her hands. “As much or a little as you like.” Her expression as she looked at Joan was open and sincere.

Joan battled conflicting emotions, she didn’t know what to think. Her initial dismay at being discovered in such a compromising position was dissolving as Lee continued to gently but persuasively fuck her.  She hardly knew this woman but she appeared genuine and Lee trusted her, and the way she reverently handled the sinuous strands of supple leather made Joan flush with a deep, prickling wave of want.

 

Pain had been a constant in her life for as long as she could remember – her father had inflicted it on her as an instrument of punishment, shame and coercion, an instrument which she had learned to use well as an adult; but as an adult she had also learned that it had other facets, that her body responded in surprising and pleasing ways to pain delivered by a loving hand and, so now, when she chose to suffer it, it was because she wanted to feel good.

 

Francine knew Joan’s reaction well and moved to capitalise on it. “A private agreement,” she stated. “No strings, no expectations, no regrets, just a kindred soul offering a touch of spice.”

Joan glanced at Lee and accepted her soft, reassuring kiss and small nod of encouragement then turned back to Francine before her eyes fell to the flogger once more. To be beaten whilst being fucked; that hadn’t happened for a long, long time and the memory of that astounding evening dissolved the last of her misgivings.

Joan raked her hair off her damp face. “You give me your word?” Her dark eyes held Francine’s fast.

“I give you my word. We both have reputations to maintain after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, DefyingNormalcy for your assistance :)


	5. Chapter 5

Francine shucked her shoes and wriggled out of her tight dress then, gathering them up along with Joan's trousers, cleared the space behind Joan. She spotted the comb on the floor and used it to firmly pin Joan's hair off her shoulders, her shapely leg muscles tightening as she reached up on tiptoes. Then she paced out the necessary distance and turned to face her guests, loosening up her arm and shoulder in preparation.

Joan stood at full stretch, ankles only a few inches apart, leaning into her lover as Lee thrust the cock between the channel of her alabaster thighs and deep into her cunt.

“OK, here we go,” said Francine and landed the first sharply whispering blows on Joan's shoulders, warming the pale skin to a light pink. She worked her way down Joan’s supple back until she reached the lower ribs then transferred her attentions to the woman's superb buttocks and thighs.  Noting how Joan shimmied her hips at this, Francine focused the beating on the glorious swell of her well-muscled arse and elegant curves of her upper thighs.  

 

Joan demanded kiss after kiss from Lee as her body rippled under the strengthening lick of the cat. She moaned into Lee’s mouth as she was fucked with skill, bursts of wetness bathing the hot length as it slipped and ground against her clit and pummelled her nerve endings, coating their thighs in shining, animal musk. She had a sense of such connectedness to this young woman that it made her breathless with its sheer crystalline beauty; Joan felt herself drowning in Lee’s eyes and her hands slid along the bar to grip her lover’s white-knuckled fingers.

 

“Harder?” asked Francine. Her voice seemed to come from afar, piercing the aura of intensity that had enveloped the two lovers.

“Mmmm,” confirmed Joan, “ _much_ harder.” She longed for the exquisite release such pain promised.

The tails flowed from Francine like an extension of her arm and landed inch perfect on her shimmering ivory target. The steady blows rippled the solid muscle of Joan's backside and left blazing white stripes that flushed deep red once her skin realised it had been cruelly mistreated.

“Gahhh!” she cried, the flogger felt so wickedly good as each bite flung her hard against Lee and her merciless cock.

 

The stinging rain of lashes intensified and Joan opened her legs a little to feel the shocking caress of leather on her delicate inner thighs; her breath almost failed her at the first viciously alluring kiss and she pressed her open mouth against Lee’s as if seeking vital oxygen.

Each blow released a cascade of blissful ecstasy, driving Joan onwards and upwards as Lee bore her weight, absorbing her jerks and thrusting back, igniting her senses until she felt like she was glowing with golden white light. In this perfect moment, she intuited that their souls were flowing together, becoming a single blazing entity – joined forever in a supernova of perfect and absolute connection.

 

Lee fought for breath. She was lost in the depths of Joan's splendour; she felt her vitality, her sensuality, her strength and trust radiate from her shining form and wrap them in a web of intimacy until it was if they were one. Lee instinctively opened her mind and soul to Joan as they united, their essence bleeding together like precious metals in a white-hot crucible until she didn’t know where Joan ended and she began.

 

Cheek to sweating cheek, their passionate breath crashed hot and ragged on the other’s neck; the harsh sound roaring in their ears, fighting against the fierce pounding rush of blood in their temples and steady crack of the cat. Joan once more felt her thigh muscles quiver under the strain of remaining upright and she fleetingly craved the immobility and reassuring support of ropes, that fruitless struggle against the caressing bite of cuffs, and she desperately wished that she were lashed to the frame. But what she wanted and what she needed were two different things…

 

“Francine, wait.” Joan lowered her arms and stiffly flapped a blood-starved hand to emphasise her request. “You too, Lee,” she murmured, her cold hands falling on The Butch’s slowing hips and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“Are you OK, Joan?” asked the red-head.

“Perfectly,” panted Joan, “I just need to change position.”

Kissing Lee hotly Joan slipped off the glistening cock and quickly lowered the beam a quarter turn, she lovingly massaged a little life back into Lee’s strained arms and shoulders then turned to face Francine. Joan smiled almost drunkenly at the pale, reubenesque woman as she idly swung the leather tails against her leg and adjusted her strapless bra. “I need you to beat my breasts…” There was an urgency in her voice that Francine understood well.

Her hostess nodded and studied the beautifully rounded swell of her targets as she trailed the cat over her own cleavage. “Anything you like, Joan.”

 

Effortlessly, Joan slid backwards onto the solid heat of Lee’s cock, a groan escaping her throat as Lee pushed into her and began to grind her hips. Her back and buttocks glowed red hot and throbbed as she leaned into the support of her lover, her welts stinging and burning with every touch of Lee’s sweaty skin and damp harness. Raising her hands, Joan gripped Lee’s muscular forearms for balance as her body absorbed the delicious thrusts and she positioned her spread legs a little inside the line of Lee’s, the rich suede of her shoes contrasting sharply with bare feet.

“Now.” She rasped to Francine. 

 

The cat slapped over her left breast and she almost shouted with joy at the familiar pain. “Harder!” she demanded through clenched teeth and Francine obliged. Oh! Gods that was good! “Harder still…” Joan's breath caught in her throat and she felt yet another wave of lubrication flood her cunt and her clit strained as Lee pounded her G-spot. Through slitted lids she watched their reflections in the walls.

 

Stretched taut on a crucifix of her own design, she was totally exposed. Lee’s slender frame heaved and surged behind her, her thick cock pushing between her ivory thighs and disappearing deep inside her, and Joan succumbed to a wave of lustful sentiment that burned her soul from the inside out. She caught a glimpse of swollen pinkness framed by her shining black curls, so slick with musk that they glistened in the soft light as she rolled her hips in abandonment.  She could smell Francine’s perfume ebb and flow as she delivered the joyful blows and the heady musk rising from her own sweating body.

 

Lee prickled from the raw energy flowing from Joan. Her kiss had been like an electric charge, sparking with desire and raw power. Lee drew from the current that vibrated through the miraculous woman and it gave her the strength to withstand the burning numbness in her hands, to keep fucking her goddess as she swung and writhed under the force of the whipping, and to ride the sweet ache that twisted in her belly with every blissful thrust.

 

Joan watched breathlessly as the lashes landed on the tender underside of her breast, pummelling its softness with lightning fast precision as they flickered from Francine’s pale hand. There was a brief moment of disconnect between the slap of leather hard against her skin and the almost unbearable smart of raw pain.

Her breasts were on fire. Francine covered every inch of their shimmering surface with the midnight black leather, each incandescent connection ripping strangled hisses and moans from Joan as she twisted against Lee, ablaze with lustful exhilaration.

Her hard, swollen nipples had become concentrated points of the sweetest suffering imaginable and her belly and thighs jerked uncontrollably as her cunt answered the demands of her flesh with grinding contractions around her Butch’s hammering strap-on; the alchemy of agony transforming each deep, grinding thrust from Lee’s hot length into the most exquisitely exciting sensation that reverberated through her being. Her clit urgently signalled to be touched.

 

Her black eyes burned with a frenzied elation. “Whip my thighs!” Joan demanded in a voice thick and dark with rapture. One hand slid down Lee’s arm and came to rest on the leather strap girdling her hip and Joan arched her back as she rubbed her cheekbone against her woman’s sweating temple. She shivered as Lee’s hot mouth found her neck and teeth nipped at her damp skin.

 

Francine’s arm shot out and Joan stiffened. “Fuuuuck!!” she cried hoarsely. The leather was like a rain of fire on the unprotected velvety whiteness of her inner thighs. And the pain was blindingly exquisite! She let go of Lee’s other forearm and gripped the beam as she braced herself, broken shouts of affirmation puncturing her breathless panting.

The supple lashes curled around her trembling muscles and Joan welcomed them like the longed-for kiss of a lover, each painful caress adding fuel to the fire that was driving her to the limit. Quickly, the sweet tightness in her cunt grew into the all-consuming beat of approaching orgasm and Joan became lost in her excited delirium, the closeness of the wicked tails to her pulsing sex wound her need into a tight ball that gripped her insides until there was no other way…

 

As her breath whistled in her dry throat Joan dragged her hand from Lee’s hot hip to her smarting breasts and toyed roughly with her bruised nipples. With an uneven growl she made her final request. “On my cunt. My clit! Please… now!”

The firm slap of leather stopped her dead and she hung lost in time as the orgasm ripped her apart. It was raw and ragged, barrelling through her like a demon, laying waste to her senses as each fleeting bite of the tails plunged her deeper and deeper into the tumult of nerve shattering release before it burst into a silken, liquid euphoria that sent her soaring beyond any earthly bounds. She was a pulsing mass of pure sensation, alight with primal pleasure, lost to everything around her…

 

She didn’t know how long she hovered on the cusp of consciousness but, eventually, she regained some form of control over herself and a languid exhaustion pulled at her muscles causing her senseless fingers to release their stiff grip on the bar. Joan reeled against Lee and she staggered weakly in her heels, the slippery cock sliding hotly from her quivering sex, before collapsing to her knees, shining body still wracked by spasms that clamped her damaged thighs tightly together and made her arch and writhe at Lee’s feet.

 

Francine’s distant footsteps grew louder and she crouched down, now fully dressed, beside Joan and stroked her burning cheek. “Thank you for letting me be part of this tonight,” she said tenderly, “it’s been an honour. I hope you’ll think of me should you ever wish a repeat.” And she meant it. It was heartening to meet someone who demanded pain without all the bells and whistles that normally accompanied a scene – and someone who could take so much too…

“We shall,” replied Joan, the words trembling in her throat as she tried to regain her breath, “you’re a mistress of your art.” She smiled and covered Francine’s knee with her hand. “Thank you.”

“My absolute pleasure, my dears.” Francine straightened up. “Now, it’s time for me to take my leave. Have fun!” She briefly pressed her hand against Lee’s sternum in goodbye and crossed to the door, closing it softly behind her.

 

Alone again, Joan raised herself to her knees and ran her hands up Lee’s quivering legs. “Don’t worry,” she purred, “I haven’t forgotten about you…” She stroked Lee’s sticky labia with her thumbs then wrapped a hand around her cock and began to milk its length.

Lee moaned as Joan manipulated it against her throbbing clit and she gasped in delight as Joan ran her pointed tongue along her exposed inner lips. It had been torture being unable to escape from the beam as Joan recovered - she had so desperately wanted to curl herself around this woman that she loved and stroke her shivering skin as she came down from her high. Not to mention the unaddressed excitement between her thighs that tugged painfully at her clit.

 

Unbuckling the harness, Joan urgently buried her face in Lee’s pungent wetness and licked her slow and deep, her lips fastening around the dark, swollen clitoris, sucking hard as her tongue flicked the rigid kernel. Lee’s sweet nectar flowed down her parched throat and it bathed her lips and chin as she took her pleasure from the moaning Butch who sagged and twisted in her bonds above her.

Lee began to emit high pitched gasps as Joan worked her magic mouth over her cunt. Sliding a leg over her shoulder, she rocked herself into Joan's face as fingers slipped up to her forgotten nipples and twisted the thick rings until words became impossible. Her hips were bucking uncontrollably and, as Joan's tongue lashed the tender underside of her clit, her orgasm exploded, shooting shimmering stars of blessed release through her strained muscles.

 

With a final long lick of Lee’s swollen split, Joan dragged her chin up through the silken frills and over her sticky mons, tracing the heaving curve of Lee’s belly and chest as she slowly stood to face her Butch. Joan kissed her deeply, transferring Lee’s heavy musk to her tongue as her hands searched out the belt buckles. She loosened them with dextrous fingers, unravelling the thin leather and easing Lee’s hands down to warm the bloodless extremities between their hot bodies. Her long arms encircled Lee’s back and they stood motionless, as one, as their sensuous kisses conveyed wordless promises.

 

Lee felt compelled to break the kiss; her large green eyes were wide and shining with emotion as she blurted it out. “Fuck, Joan, I have never felt like this about anybody. _Never!_ ” She raised her hands and cradled the older woman’s face in her palms. “I love you, Joan. For real!” She scanned Joan's ebony eyes for reaction.

 

A sick heat prickled across Joan's scalp. She couldn’t lie, not to Lee. If she tried to force the feeling it would taint what they had together, but she _could_ feel it circling, brushing her heart with its wings as the damaged organ swelled with emotion for this wondrous child. “And I nearly love you, Lee.” Anxiety flickered in her dark gaze – what if that wasn’t enough? She couldn’t give more, not yet, but she desperately wanted the chance to find out if she was still capable after all this time in purgatory…

 

Lee swallowed her initial, instinctive disappointment at Joan's words. Despite her outward appearance of confident ease, Joan had made it clear that she found it hard to connect with people and that the death of her last girlfriend had nearly broken her soul, so in actual fact, a ‘nearly’ was monumental! Her face broke into a happy grin and she kissed Joan hard on the lips, “I’ll take that!”

Relief flowed through Joan and she returned the kiss, her hot lips crushing Lee’s as their tongues met and she held her lover tight.

 

********************

 

They stood at the deserted cab rank, arms linked as their shoulders rubbed together in comfortable silence. Joan reflected on the extraordinary events of the evening; what did it mean for her now? For them?

Finally, a taxi drew up and Lee was giving the driver her address when Joan cut in and supplied another. Lee drew back with a surprised look on her face. “We’re going to your place?” They’d known each other for months and still she hadn’t been allowed to see inside Joan's flat.

“Is that alright?” she searched Lee’s face, a faintly mocking expression on her own, “you have an objection?”

“No, no not at all.” Lee’s auburn hair fell across her smooth forehead as she shook her head, smiling with excited anticipation.

“I should hope not.” Joan slipped her hand into Lee’s, “only the very, most special women in my life make it past my threshold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to DefyingNormalcy for the correcTions :)


End file.
